021a
Josie will knock on his door, then! Lightly at first! 11:38:59 PM Rafe: Rafe can be heard shuffling around. "Who's there?" 11:39:13 PM Josie: It's me, Josie. 11:40:40 PM Rafe: Rafe cracks open the foor a bit, then a little wider. "Something wrong?" 11:40:57 PM Josie: No, I've come to seduce you and steal your wallet. 11:41:11 PM Josie: Josie is wearing men's pajamas! But they're sized to fit her, and they're red silk, so. 11:42:08 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. "Where'd you get the pj's?" 11:42:40 PM Josie: Chicago. I had to have them tailored down. 11:43:05 PM Rafe: Rafe moves aside to let her in. He's just got his pants on and no socks. 11:44:31 PM Josie: What would *you* keep in a purse? 11:44:54 PM Josie: ... what would you keep in a purse if you had two boyfriends? 11:45:02 PM Rafe: ...I never could figure it out beyond some makeup and a women's wallet. 11:45:27 PM Rafe: *That* I never had to worry about. I was my own boyfriend. 11:45:29 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 11:45:50 PM Josie: One powder compact, two lipsticks, a pair of pajamas and a set of extra underwear. 11:45:59 PM Josie: That's just practical. 11:46:12 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. "I'll keep it in mind." 11:46:37 PM Josie: Especially the underwear, because when you're a woman you just never know. 11:47:01 PM Josie: ... though maybe you don't have that problem. 11:47:13 PM Josie: Anyway, I'm not here to seduce you, although I suppose I *could* steal your wallet. 11:47:15 PM Josie: I wanted your advice. 11:47:36 PM Rafe: Ah, all my dreams are shattered. Alas... 11:47:50 PM Rafe: Rafe sits on the end of the bed. "What's the problem?" 11:49:00 PM Rafe: Also, just for the record, I thought you were gonna try to wait me out until I fell asleep so you could discover my dark secret. 11:49:08 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 11:49:30 PM Josie: I thought you *were* asleep. It's been at least an hour. 11:49:45 PM Rafe: I was. I'm a light sleeper. 11:50:06 PM Josie: That doesn't surprise me. 11:50:12 PM Josie: Josie pulls up a chair. 11:50:31 PM Josie: ... how many identities do you have? 11:51:03 PM Rafe: Real ones? With names and lives and everything? 11:51:20 PM Josie: Yes. 11:51:48 PM Rafe: Rafe thinks for a second. "'Bout twenty." 11:52:58 PM Josie: Well... have any of them ever committed crimes? 11:53:14 PM Rafe: Depends on who's asking. 11:53:57 PM Josie: I am. Are you *sure* you're quite awake? 11:54:14 PM Rafe: Why do you ask? 11:54:46 PM Rafe: Do I look sleepy? 11:54:52 PM Josie: No. 11:55:06 PM Josie: *Have* you ever committed a crime? 11:55:43 PM Rafe: Rafe hasn't. A few of the others have. The one you "met" earlier... Araldo... he's my Mafia in. 11:56:26 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:56:33 PM Josie: ... good. 11:56:43 PM Rafe: Planning on blackmail? Probably won't work on me. 11:56:47 PM Rafe: Rafe grins again. 11:57:03 PM Josie: Josie rolls her eyes. 11:57:23 PM Josie: With what Howard pays us all? Why would *any* of us need to blackmail anyone? 11:58:22 PM Rafe: I don't know. Maybe you've got a huge ransom you have to pay off before your enemies go after your family or something. 11:58:46 PM Josie: ... that's pretty close, actually. 11:58:52 PM Josie: I was hoping for your advice. 11:59:06 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns. "....that was just supposed to be a movie reference." 11:59:06 PM Josie: Not about the ransom part. 11:59:20 PM Josie: Or money. Or... 11:59:37 PM Josie: ... I guess you could say I'm a criminal. AM Rafe: ...can't say I'd expected that. AM Josie: ... I'm having a hard time working out how to say this. AM Josie: My name's not really Josie Black, I suppose, would be a good way to start. AM Rafe: Rafe cocks his head to the side. "What's Josie short for anyway? Josephine?" AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: I picked it because it was close. AM Rafe: Ok, that's not a huge bombshell. AM Josie: No. AM Josie: I'm not what I seem, though. AM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "You realize who you're talking to, right?" AM Josie: That's *why* I'm talking to you, Rafe. AM Josie: Josie rolls her eyes. AM Josie: I have no idea who "you" really are, but that's exactly *why*. AM Josie: Josie clasps her hands in her lap and stares at them. AM Rafe: ...is there something I can do to make this easier for you? AM Josie: No. AM Josie: I'm black. There, I said it. AM Rafe: Rafe blinks, considers her for a moment, then shrugs. "Ok. That's... why you're a criminal?" AM Josie: ... where are you from, originally? Yes, it's why I'm a criminal, I'm passing. That's a crime where I come from. Which isn't New England, but Georgia. It's against the law and if you do it, you *better* hope the law catches you because it's a lot worse if anybody else does. AM Rafe: Rafe frowns again and nods. AM Josie: Anyway, my family's still there, so I changed my name and everything when I left. I haven't spoken to them since. AM Rafe: You worried about them? AM Josie: Yes. AM Josie: ... and if anyone finds out who I am, and they get word back... it'll get taken out on them. AM Rafe: Some people can't stand to see powerful people who aren't just like them. Race, sex, religion... AM Josie: Well, I'm the only one who came out white-looking. Even my twin sister looks normal. AM Rafe: Rafe cracks a tiny smile at the word 'normal'. AM Josie: They *wanted* me to leave. AM Josie: They said I'd have a chance at a better life that way, so... AM Rafe: It's true. Terrible, but true. AM Rafe: I know first-hand how different people are treated simply because of how they look. AM Josie: But now I'm ... sort of stuck. AM Rafe: How? AM Josie: I don't... want to endanger anybody by getting close to them, I suppose. It's not just me or my family that'd get hurt if people found out about me. AM Rafe: .....have you told them? AM Josie: Theo and Howard? Yes, of course. AM Rafe: And what did they say? AM Josie: They were both nice about it, of course. AM Josie: Theo even called in some favors and warded their houses. AM Rafe: So they both said they aren't going to let it stop them. They aren't worried about the repercussions enough to stop whatever you've got going on. Maybe you shouldn't worry for them. Let yourself have some fun. AM Rafe: Life's too short to worry too much anyway. AM Rafe: I mean... I'm guessing that's what you wanted advice about. Whether you should back off to protect them. AM Josie: I *know* I should back off to protect them. AM Rafe: Why do you think you're going to be discovered? Besides the fact that you'll wander into people's bedrooms to tell them. AM Josie: Only yours, Rafe. Only yours. AM Josie: I don't know. Well, with magic around... AM Rafe: Eh, you only want me for my body anyway. AM Rafe: Rafe grins and flexes. AM Rafe: Hmmm... I suppose there are bigots in any group of people, even those as small as..... what is the term for "us" anyway? AM Josie: Criminals? AM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. "No, magic people." AM Josie: Or do you mean people with abilities? AM Rafe: Rafe puts his hands up. "*I'm* completely innocent." AM Josie: Yes, it's the other 19 of you that are entirely wicked, I'm sure. AM Josie: ... mostly, Theo is the problem. AM Rafe: How so? AM Josie: I've fallen for him awfully, *awfully* hard. AM Josie: If I didn't know better I'd suspect a love ray. AM Rafe: Well that's a problem even without the other issue. AM Josie: Is it? AM Rafe: ...not a big fan of the concept, I suppose. AM Josie: I'm not either. AM Josie: Not with the position I'm in. AM Rafe: Rafe runs a hand through his hair. "I'm... gonna be honest with you. I have no idea what it is you want from me right now. You probably don't want to do what I would, or you wouldn't be here right now asking." AM Josie: ... probably not. What *would* you do? AM Rafe: I'd've left before it got to that point. But not because of race. AM Josie: No. Some people prefer a life without entanglements. AM Josie: Others end up getting entangled *all* the time, like Howard, or not quite knowing the procedure for getting entangled, like Theo. AM Rafe: Don't get me wrong. *Those* kind of entanglements are just fine. AM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. AM Josie: You think so, but only because you haven't been on a date with Howard in public. Goodness he gets tense when any pretty girl walks by. Because he *knows* them, if you know what I mean! AM Rafe: Sounds like he could loosen up a little too then. 's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself. ...or company. AM Josie: It's because they usually end badly, apparently. AM Josie: He's not looking to get attached, and they *are*. AM Rafe: I bet. AM Josie: Oh, he'd have a fair few of 'em if he were poor as a churchmouse. Really what he needs is a girl who can turn into a plane. AM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. AM Josie: I quite like Howard. AM Josie: He'll be a good friend to have when he's got dating me out of his system. AM Rafe: Is that how that works? AM Josie: With me and him, yes, I think so. Theo's the real problem. AM Rafe: ...you keep saying that. AM Josie: ... the really problematic problem. AM Josie: Well, it's true, that's why. AM Josie: I feel more like myself when he's around. AM Rafe: ...that doesn't make any sense. AM Josie: Well, when I *became* Josephine Black I had to change a lot of things. AM Josie: I changed my hair, the way I dress, the way I act. I took lessons from an acting coach to change the way I speak. AM Rafe: But you're still holding on to the old you. AM Josie: I still *am* the old me. I still like driving too fast, and taking things apart, and mucking around with car engines and wearing comfortable shoes and pants, and glasses instead of contacts. AM Josie: It's nice to dress up and look beautiful but... it's part of the mask, really. Real me has a fashionable bob and doesn't bother with makeup because it's just going to get oil on it anyway. AM Josie: And books don't care what you wear. AM Rafe: It's hard to keep two people inside you all the time. AM Josie: You've got *twenty*, Rafe. AM Rafe: Rafe shakes his head. AM Rafe: I eventually realized it's too much to do. Now, I just embrace the role I'm in. The others... I remember them like friends. I know what they do, what they like or don't like, but I don't think about them unless I need to. AM Josie: Well, I think I like you. AM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. "It's kind of the purpose of this role." AM Josie: What *are* you really like, then? AM Rafe: I just told you. I *am* Rafe. If you want to be happy, you need to *be* Josie. Or make Josie someone you want to be. AM Josie: Oh, don't try to slither out of it, just say you don't want to say. I hope the basic you is likeable too. I don't see why he wouldn't be, he *is* the writer after all. AM Rafe: I'm not slithering. It's just a difference in semantics. When I'm Rafe, I'm Rafe. It's easier that way. AM Rafe: I spent a while trying on new lives. Building my fortune. Looking toward the future. I got to a place where I realized I could do what I wanted, so I made myself handsome, charming, rich... everything I needed to be able to live the life I want. AM Rafe: It's not *quite* as easy for someone who can't literally change their physical bodies, but I guess that's the advice I have for you. AM Rafe: Make Josie someone you want to be. You're the one who has to live with you. AM Josie: But what do I do about Theo? AM Rafe: What about him? AM Josie: *You* may not be, but I *am* the kind to want a family. ... not a boring ordinary one, maybe, but a family. I miss my family and I can't ever have one of my own, though. ... and I feel like I'm leading him on by even thinking there could be anything in it. AM Rafe: You're afraid a baby might come out that can't 'pass'? AM Josie: Josie nodnodnods. AM Rafe: Well... I am certainly *not* advocating the long-term type relationships, but if you were dead set on ruining your life, you could adopt. AM Josie: ... I just don't want him to get killed. I've *seen* what can happen. AM | Edited 1:37:36 AM Rafe: Ok, so Billy has a tin of cookies. Tommy says "Hey, can I have a cookie?" Billy says "No, they might taste bad." Tommy says "I don't care! Let me try it anyway." Why not let Tommy try the cookie? He knows it might taste bad, but he can make that decision himself. AM Josie: There's a big difference between tasting bad and getting strung up. AM Josie: ... they might not string him up, might maybe just whip him or cut on him. Since he's white. AM Rafe: It's a risk. But if he knows the risk and accepts it... it's his decision to make. AM Josie: I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if he got hurt. AM Rafe: If you *want* to be Josie, and you *want* a family, that's how it's going to happen. You're going to have to take a risk. Either that or break it off and avoid serious relationships because you're afraid. AM Josie: ... you're right. AM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "Of course I am." AM Josie: Now stand up so I can give you a hug. AM Rafe: Rafe grins. "Want me to put my shirt on too?" AM Josie: It hadn't really registered that it was off. AM Rafe: Rafe looks overdramatically crestfallen as he stands. AM Josie: I'm already juggling *two* men, why would you want to be the third one on my plate, anyway? AM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. "Just teasing. You've got a lot on your mind." AM Josie: Exactly. AM Josie: Josie still hugs him, though. AM Josie: Thanks. AM Josie: Josie doesn't let him go. "And if you tell anyone about me you'll think you're a frog for the rest of your life." AM Rafe: Hey, your secret's safe with all 20 of me. I know how it can be. AM Rafe: Besides, one day you'll probably wake up, go to work, and I won't be there. You'll never hear of me again. Won't have any reason to tell then. Don't have any reason to tell now. AM Josie: Ooh, don't challenge me like that, or I *will* have to hunt you down. AM Josie: And unlike most people, I *could.* AM Rafe: Would it really be worth it? AM Josie: To keep a friend? Yes. AM Rafe: Rafe grins. "Better be careful or that day might be tomorrow!" AM Josie: If so, I hope you like swamps. AM Rafe: Embrace the role.... AM Josie: Ribbit, ribbit. AM Josie: Josie wags her finger at him. "You leave a note." AM Josie: Like a civilized person. AM Josie: Josie lets him go. AM Josie: Goodnight, Rafe. AM Rafe: I can make no guarantees. AM Rafe: Good night. AM Josie: Neither can I, croaky. AM Josie: Josie heads out!